


Happy Christmas, Grace

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: Grace has some unexpected visitors at the hospital Christmas party.





	Happy Christmas, Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisNothingInTheMiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNothingInTheMiddle/gifts).



> Written for this year's Classic Who Secret Santa on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Festive, uptempo music filled the air as the hospital’s Christmas party was in full swing. All the doctors and nurses from various departments had gathered to celebrate. But for Dr. Grace Holloway, this night was special for a different reason. The hospital was being presented with a grant thanks to the research she had done in cardiology, and she was going to be honored at the end of the party. Pouring herself a cup of eggnog, Grace was filled with a wave of both excitement and more than a hint of sadness. She had a friend once who said she would do “great things.” If only he could be here to see it…

“Dr. Holloway?” A voice called. “Someone is here to see you. He says his name is Dr. Bowman and that himself and his niece are acquaintances of yours?”

Grace’s heart leapt. Could they really have made it?

Sure enough, standing in the doorway was the Doctor; his green coat and shoes were dusted with snow followed by Izzy, whose blonde streaks peeked through her red wool hat. 

“Hello Grace,” greeted the Doctor. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Happy Christmas Grace!” exclaimed Izzy.

Grace ran over to hug the pair of them. “I can’t believe you made it!”

“Neither can I,” said izzy, taking off her winter gear and placing them on a nearby rack. “Thanks to a certain time traveller who didn’t want to check a map to make sure we were in San Francisco.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” the Doctor replied. “The old girl was just having a bit of a temper!” 

“Well, I’m glad you both could make it.” said Grace, taking the Doctor’s hand. “There’s desserts, eggnog, and coffee on that table.”

**************************

The rest of the evening was unforgettable, The Doctor was a hit with Grace’s friends from the hospital. They were amazed at his stories. And Izzy seemed to get along well with one of the interns. As she was about to head home, Grace found a card on the floor. It was a deep blue and embossed with sparkling snowflakes. Turning it over she read:

_Dear Grace,_

_So sorry we had to leave so soon. Had to check on two friends of mine who are either in 2019 or 1920 (Sam and Fitz, you’ d like Sam I think). It was wonderful seeing you again,._

_Happy Christmas_

_-The Doctor_


End file.
